


Bizarre Bazaar Balloon

by JennyDyn



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e16b Bizarre Bazaar, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, but like this takes place 3 years after season 1, cause i mean idk how many years in-universe the show is gonna go on for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDyn/pseuds/JennyDyn
Summary: Ivy and Maddie are at the Bizarre Bazaar and it is Gay. That is All.
Relationships: Maddie Flour/Ivy Sundew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Bizarre Bazaar Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is so good i can't believe this is the first fic for it smh
> 
> anyways i've had this as an abandoned wip for almost 2 months and i actually finished it can you believe
> 
> also don't even ask about the name I know it's bad and not creative it's 2am and i'm tired and had to come up with something on the spot

Maddie Flour, aged 13, was examining some herbs at the Bizarre Bazaar. The booth she was looking at was having some sort of sale on magical plants, and she intended to get some while they were cheap.

Unfortunately for Maddie, she couldn’t seem to get a moment of peace. This was primarily the fault of one Ivy Sundew.

“Hey!! Hey Maddie!! Over here!! Babe look at this!!!”

Maddie turned to look at her girlfriend. Ivy was waving her hands in the air, jumping around, determined to catch the blue frog’s attention.

“What is it?” the witch asked.

“Look! You can win stuff!”

Maddie rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the smile playing at her lips. “You want me to win something for you?”

Ivy looked almost offended at the implication. “No! I’m gonna win something for you, and it’ll be romantic!”

“That’s cute, but we’re not here for romance. We’re here to get me some more magical supplies,” Maddie reminded her girlfriend. 

And indeed, they were at the Bizarre Bazaar to get Maddie some much-needed materials. She wanted some calendula, as well as marjoram and mugwort for a potion she was working on. She was also scouting out for any rare herbs or magical objects.

It was a shame the event only happened once a year. If Maddie wanted to have enough stock for the full year, she had to get it here or forage it herself. She had been saving her money for the entire year in preparation, just like she had done the previous times.

A few years back, Anne and Sprig had attended and they’d told her and Ivy all about it after they got back. Ever since then, Maddie had frequented the secret marketplace every year. It was a cesspool of magic and mystery, and she found everything she was looking for every time.

Currently, she was trying to find a place to buy the aforementioned marjoram and mugwort. The last seller had has calendula, but had been sold out of the other two.

“Come on Mads, let me do something nice for you,” Ivy said, snapping Maddie out of her thoughts. And really, she did have a point. Besides, she deserved to have some fun at the market as well.

“Alright then,” Maddie relented, looking at the prizes: “Win me a jackpot, darling”

Ivy grinned, pumping her fist in the air victoriously. Maddie smiled at her girlfriend. She was so endearing with her little romantic gestures and her expressive habits.

The game Ivy seemed to have gotten excited about was a simple one. The objective seemed to be to hit a target with a ball and win something. Classic.

The yellow frog hopped up to the vendor and declared: “Give me one turn at this game! I’ll get it first try”

The vendor in question was a newt girl, probably in her late teens, and she looked bored out of her mind. She sighed, handed Ivy a ball and said: “Sure, have a shot kid”

Maddie watched as Ivy prepared to throw. She flexed her arms and legs, rolled her shoulders, and got into position. Before she flung the ball at the target, she turned toward Maddie and winked.

When she actually tossed the object, she missed spectacularly.

Maddie couldn’t suppress her snort. 

Ivy’s face turned bright red. “Don’t laugh!” she squeaked.

This, of course, made Maddie laugh even harder. Within a few seconds, she was giggling uncontrollably. The witch leaned her still pouting girlfriend fo support.

And oh, she was pouting. And Maddie thought it was absolutely adorable. Ivy’s pouts were one of her favorite Ivy expressions, second only to her bright smiles, of course.

After a while, Maddie’s laughing ceased, leaving behind an adoring expression aimed at the shorter girl.

Ivy, however, hadn’t noticed. She extended her hand towards the stall, grumbling: “Just give me another damn ball”

Maddie stood back, letting her girlfriend focus again. This time, Ivy hit the target with perfect precision.

The redhead pumped her fist, letting out a whispered “Yesss!”

The vendor, looking vaguely impressed, handed Ivy a balloon. Ivy, on the other hand, looked distinctly unimpressed.

“Wait a minute, why do I just get this balloon?”

“I run the booth, I choose the prizes. Plus, you didn’t get it first try like you said you would,” the newt girl dismissed: “Now shoo. There are other people in line”

Ivy sputtered: “No, there aren’t!! There literally aren’t!!!”

The vendor did not acknowledge her.

Maddie sighed in fond amusement.

“Let it go, honey. It’s a great balloon”

“But I wanted to give you something big and romantic! Or at least something that would last”

“It’s okay, the idea is there”

“But...”

“Babe, you gave it to me, therefore it’s important to me and I love it. Because I love you,” Maddie interrupted.

Ivy smiled up at her and handed her the balloon.

“I love you too,” she said: “Now let’s go find you some magic nerd stuff”

Maddie Flour, aged 13, went off deeper into the Bizarre Bazaar with a balloon in one hand and her girlfriend’s in the other.


End file.
